


Under The Bleachers

by Gallavich24



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich24/pseuds/Gallavich24
Summary: Ian plays football. Mickey has a crush. Ian catches Mickey staring.





	Under The Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic EVER and I’m super nervous to post it! Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know in the comments any advice you have! You are deeply appreciated!

Mickey’s in his usual spot at the high school under the bleachers, smoking a cig as usual. This is his favorite place because of how quiet it is, not because it gives him a perfect view of the football field where Ian Gallagher hangs. 

Jeez it’s not. 

Mickey watches Ian run in his green V-neck T-shirt and is not so subtly drooling over Ian’s biceps as he passes the football down the field. He’s been hanging here ever since he found out Ian has gym 6th period, Mickey never goes to that class anyways so he skips all the time (not to see Ian tho). It started about two weeks ago, and he won’t admit he’s obsessed with one beautiful Ian Gallagher. One day, it’s a Thursday he thinks, Mickey sits under the bleachers watching Ian not so secretly. He stares at Ian’s biceps as they flex with each passing of the football. He looks up at Ian’s beautiful face and freezes when he sees bright ass green fucking eyes staring back at him.

SHIT. 

It’s the first day of school, Ian is so thrilled to have gym 6th period (lash period of the day) so he could just go home in his sweaty clothes. He always has fun in gym, it’s his favorite class. Everything is going great until around the middle of the school year. He’s in gym class and it seems like every other day, he’s playing football with his buds. He gets the ball and throws it as hard as he can down the field. It goes super far and he celebrates to himself a little, but when he looks to the side, he sees bright fucking blue piercing eyes digging into his body. He’s so confused and wonders how long he’s been there. He kinda recognizes the boy but doesn’t know his name. Ian keeps his eyes on the boy and when the boy looks up, Ian sees panic in the blue eyes. Ian didn’t want to start anything today so he shrugged it off and went back to playing football. When he looked at the boy again, he was gone and Ian went home that night so confused. I mean don’t get him wrong, Ian did find this mystery boy quite attractive from what he could see but there was no way that we was also gay. Ian then decided to deal with it tomorrow and get some sleep.

After Ian had caught Mickey staring, Mickey zoomed out of sight and practically ran home. When he flopped in bed, he of course was worried but he let his mind wander and instead went straight to sleep. The next day, Mickey was contemplating if he should go back to his spot during 6th period. 6th period came around and he said “screw it” because he was craving a cig and went to his spot under the bleachers. Turns out Ian is a curious little shit and came over to Mickey about 10 minutes into class. At first when Ian sat down there was an awkward silence for a minute but Mickey broke it by saying “how to get out of class, heard gym teacher is a fucking asshole.” Ian replied “I felt sick, can I still a cig off you?” Mickey tossed him a cig and lighter. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever when Mickey blurted “why the fuck are you even here?” Startled, Ian replied “getting an education” with a smirk. Mickey rolls his eyes “you know what I fucking mean.” Ian says “saw you looking at me yesterday, thought you had something to say.” Mickey was happy to hear Ian doesn’t suspect anything more. “Nope” says Mickey. Ian just replies with “mmk.” 

A Week Later 

Every day for the last week, Ian visits Mickey under the bleachers on a “bathroom break”. Mickey doesn’t understand why Ian keeps coming back, but he’s not complaining. It’s a Friday and Ian’s feels tension between the two of them, he can’t place the kind of tension, all he knows is he likes hanging with Mickey. Ian didn’t want to risk anything with Mickey at school, so he said “wanna chill at my place, no ones gonna be home” (which was rare so he decided to take advantage of it) “ we can order pizza and play some video games?” “Sure”, Mickey replied. Mickey seemed like he didn’t care but what Ian didn’t know is Mickey was screaming internally. They walked to Ian’s house after school, Mickey’s heart pounding. They arrived, and drank beer while eating pizza. They were chilling on the couch playing video games, but Ian was sure he could feel some sexual tension, he thought there was no way Mickey was gay, but he decided to figure it out. After Ian came back from getting more beers from the kitchen he sat on the opposite side of the couch, far from Mickey and put his feet up so his calves were resting on Mick’s thighs.

Ian was expecting Mick to throw his legs off of him, but instead Mick just ignored Ian and focused on the video game. Mickey didn’t know how to respond with Ian practically on top of him, he felt like electricity was pulsing through him so he freaked out and just put more focus on the video game. About 10 minutes later, Ian was still confused about Mick, so he sat up and instead of backing off, he jumped on Mickey and straddled him. Mickey didn’t know what was happening nd before he could comprehend anything, he felt Ian’s super soft pink lips on his own. When Ian pulled back, Ian was so panicked he started rambling “I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me god I just screwed up whatever this was I just thought I felt something between us but of course your straight and probably totally freaked out, I should go” Ian started prying himself of Mickey’s lap but couldn’t because Mick was holding him down. Ian looks up shocked and confused, as he was about to say something, Mickey cut him off “1. If anyone was to leave, it would not be you because this is your house, 2. I’m not straight, and 3. You talk way to fucking much”. Mick smirked and smashed their lips together.


End file.
